Losing a Hundred Bucks
by InLoveWithThePuckster
Summary: Quick future fic. Sometimes you lose a hundred bucks buying your kids braces,laptops or from a scam on the internet and sometimes you lose it meeting someone special who saved your daughter's life on the beach. One shot! Please read and review!


**A/N: Hey! Last week was sooooooo hot where I live and when I was at the beach with my friends this one shot came into my head. I always seem to get storylines at weird times!Lol! Anyway hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything all rights go to Glee!**

It had been fourteen years since Quinn and Puck had graduated high school and they had come a long way. Puck was now a successful lawyer and Quinn a reporter for the local newspaper. They eventually settled down in California and got married and have three kids if you exclude Beth. Cory who is nine, Caleb who is six and Mia who is the baby of the family at only three years of age.

It was a roasting hot day even for California so Puck and Quinn decided to take the kids to the beach. Quinn had packed a bag full of food, sun lotion, inflatable beach toys and a bucket and spade. They were going to tell the kids after breakfast because this way there was less hassle.

"Mama! Cory kicked me!" Caleb whined as Quinn walked in to the dining room.

"Did not! He's lying he always lies!" Cory argued.

"Do not!"

"Stop fighting! Your dad and I have a surprise for you but you have to finish your breakfast first."

"Okay!" they both said excited.

Quinn left the dining room to search for Puck when she heard the two boys arguing again. "You boys have to finish your breakfast without arguing, if you want you're surprise!" Quinn called and then heard the arguing suddenly stop.

"Puck!" Quinn yelled after looking for Puck everywhere and still not finding him.

"Out here babe!" she heard Puck's voice calling from outside. Quinn quickly checked on the children then went outside to find him.

"Puck! Where are you?" Quinn shouted still not seeing him.

"In the garage!"

Quinn walked in the garage to find Puck sitting on his old motorbike from High school. "Look, I forgot I had this!"

"Really after all the whining and begging for me not to throw it out?" Quinn asked sarcastically. Puck just responded with puppy dog eyes.

"Come on the kids are waiting!" Quinn huffed and started walking back inside. Puck smirked and followed her.

When they finally got back inside the kids were all sitting at the table while Nieva, the maid they hired after discovering having three kids and fulltime jobs ended in a messy house which Quinn couldn't stand, cleaned up.

"Right, you guys ready for your surprise?" Puck asked.

"Yeah!" the boys screamed in unison.

"What about you Meme?" Puck asked looking at Mia.

"It doesn't matter if Mia is ready just tell us!" Caleb moaned.

"Eh don't talk like that Caleb!"

" So Mia are you ready?" Puck asked again. Mia just nodded in response.

"Ok then!" he said running his through Mia's blond curls.

"We're going to the beach!" Quinn announced.

"The beach!" the boys screamed in excitement.

"We've not been there in ages!" Cory stated even though they went not that long ago.

Quinn and Puck loaded them in the car and headed off to the beach.

Quinn and puck watched as their children played happily together for once without arguing and they were actually letting Mia join in. "This had been one of the most perfect days ever!" Quinn stated as she stared into Puck's brown eyes.

"It has hasn't it!" Puck stared back at Quinn and then pulled her into a long passionate kiss. The kiss was suddenly broken by their two sons shouted about how gross it was. Puck gave a small laugh and looked up to notice Mia was missing.

"Where's Mia?" Puck asked the boys. As soon as he asked the question the boys looked at each other with wide eyes and open mouths while Quinn started looking round panicking.

"Mia! Mia!" they all yelled. A tall girl with chestnut coloured hair who looked around sixteen approached them holding Mia. "I think I found your daughter," she said sarcastically.

"Meme!" Puck called running to get her. "Thank you! Thank so much! How can I repay you?"

"It was no problem! Honestly she just came out of nowhere when me and my friends were playing volleyball,"

"Well thanks anyway! I don't know if I have any cash but I think I have my chequebook. Will that do?"

"You don't take cash to the beach but you take a chequebook?" she asked giggling. "Oh and you don't need to pay me!" she quickly added

"Cheque it is then!" Puck said getting his pen ready to write, "So who should I write this to?"

"Eh Beth, Beth Corcoran."

"Beth Corcoran?" Quinn and Puck looked up in amazement."

"Eh yeah that's right."

Puck quickly finished writing the cheque and handed to Beth. "Wow! Thank you so much" Beth said smiling giving them both a quick hug.

"Well, I better get back to my friends but it was really great meeting you" Beth said the smile still never leaving her face. "Bye!" she called skipping back to her friends leaving both of the adults pure amazed. Suddenly Quinn started crying, Puck quickly secured her in a hug. "Its ok! Shhhh!" he whispered softly in her ear.

"How can you be ok?" Quinn asked sobbing into his t-shirt. Puck sighed, "You believe in God and stuff right?" Quinn nodded. "Well think of it this way, God is just sending you a message that Beth is alright she's healthy and happy and you did the right thing!"

"You think so?"

"Yes!" Puck said smiling at Quinn. "Now it's getting dark why don't we make some smores?" Puck said loudly turning the attention of the kids.

"I love you" Quinn murmured softly and Puck's head turned quickly to Quinn, he smiled when he looked into her gorgeous hazel eyes and said "I love you too!"

_This day was perfect_, Puck thought_, we may have almost lost Mia but we found Beth. Yeah so what she didn't have a clue who we were, we knew who she was. We also made the most delicious smores on the planet. The only downside was losing a hundred bucks but it was worth. This day was just perfect._

The End!

**So what do you guys think please review good, ok, bad or terrible? Please you send me some prompts for other one shots. I am working on a really long story and I don't want to put it up until I've finished at least seven chapters, so I am only really putting one shots up at the moment so any prompts would be good! Love Kxx**


End file.
